Kenaasan Pein
by Rana Maruta
Summary: Uh...uh ada apa sih dengan Pein? sehingga markas Akatsuki menjadi keruh, kering, kasar, kusam dan bercabang (?) lanjutnya baca aja yak...


**Hai ….. hai saya kembali dengan fic Akatsuki. Sebelumnya mohon dibaca beberapa peringatannya yaa….**

**Disclaimer : Naruto selalu Masashi Kishimoto poenya**

**Warnings : OOC, gaje, banyak iklan bertebaran, EYD? Entahlah, typo mungkin**

**NB : Jangan salahkan saya bila berasa garing! Salahkan saya, saya amaterasu kamu?!-(deathglare dari Itachi)**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi yang berisikan makhluk-makhluk nan menyesatkan(?) gak kayak biasanya ribut pagi dengan adu senjata disana-sini. Dan karena suatu alasan tertentu yaitu Konan lagi pulang kampung (padahal liburan ke Paris) pagi ini hanya terjadi ada adu sewot para anggota Akatsuki minus Konan karena masalah perut yang meronta-ronta minta makanan. Di ruang tengah, tempat terjadinya perang terdengar beberapa suara gaib(?)

"Eh, Kis lo kan pinter mancing tuh. Nah, mending lo ke empangnya om Jiraya trus mancing buat sarapan pagi ini deh…" Pein sang leader tak bertanggung jawab mulai nyuruh-nyuruh anggotanya seenak jidat.

"Wah, jangan dong Leader, ikan tuh juga harus dihargain," balas Kisame manusia yang gak jelas wujudnya setengah hiu tau arwana(?) sambil masang muka innocent.

"Yaelah pake harga-harga segala, kalo musti pake harga mending lo nyolong aja noh di selokan!" tereak Kakuzu pake toa hasil colongan. Otak pelit bin meditnya yang naudzubillah mulai bekerja.

Sementara itu di medan lain, beberapa pasukan masih ribut sendiri-sendiri sambil nahan laper. Dengan pedang terhunus di lambungnya, menahan perih yang tak seberapa dengan rasa cinta pada negaranya yang mulai terkelupas (aduh kok jadi perang Bubat? ). Oke lupakan lanturan author yang gak jelas karena sama lapernya. Jadi intinya mereka benar-benar mengalami gejala anemia (tau kan?) sampe-sampe terdengarlah bunyi adzan dari perut masing-masing.

"Aduh un, laper nih un…" keluh Deidara sama partnernya, Sasori.

"Lo kenapa jadi lapor ke gue?! Emang gue emak lo?!" sewot Sasori .

Tobi yang daritadi ngeliatin senpai-senpainya pada berantem akhirnya angkat bicara "Senpai gimana kalo pada makan lollipop Tobi aja? Enak kok!" Akatsuki pun ingin pingsan seketika.

"Lama-lama mati suri nih gue," kata Hidan seraya berdoa pada Dewanya tercinta dengan lebaynya

"Oh Dewa Jashin –sama ridhoilah kami makanan yang sehat, halal dan bergizi…." dengan gaya iklannya Hidan berdoa menengadah kebawah(?).

"Jashin! Gue cuma butuh pupuk dan air…." Doa Zetsu disambut girang oleh Hidan yang tengah sujud-sujud gaje karena ada yang mengikuti alirannya.

Sinar matahari semakin menyengat kulit (apa hubungannya? Kan Akatsuki ada di goa) Saking laparnya para Akatsuki udah pada gak nafsu berantem pagi. Soalnya mereka sadar berantem itu gak bikin kenyang (?) (mereka emang gak pernah baca ensiklopedia sih) Itachi yang tepar di kasurnya akhirnya bangun gara-gara denger ada suara-suara gaib di sekitar markas Akatsuki.

"Suara apaan sih tu?" sayangnya yang laennya cuma merem-melek gak ada kekenyangan buat jawab(?)

"Suara bomnya Deidara-senpai mungkin," Tobi menjawab dengan motif di topengnya (kan gak mungkin polos) Yang lainnya cuma keringet dingin soalnya gak bisa siap-siap buat kabur dari bomnya Dei. Saking lapernya, begonya mereka pun mulai kambuh.

"Yeee…ya nggak mungkin lah. Kalo bom gue pasti udah hancur nih TPU," Deidara yang pikirannya masih rada normal sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari sang leader, walaupun dalam pikiran leader ini markas emang kayak TPU (?)

"Yaudah mending kita beli di wartel aja!" Pein tereak pake toa dengan pedenya.

Sontak yang lain jawab pake toa super AA200. "WARTEG!" berlanjut dengan acara sweatdrop masal. Bener-bener mereka lemotnya udah gak umum, kenapa gak daritadi ke warteg?!

"Yeye terserah, lo Kis ama Itachi beli sono pete, pupuk, lolipop, lempung, majalah bo-!"

DUAGH! Sebuah Samehada mendarat indah di pipi si Pein. Sontak sang Leader ber'deathglare' ria ke Kisame.

"Maaf leader, tadi ada kecoa nyungsep…." Jawab Kisame dengan polosnya seakan mengerti pikiran Pein.

"Uuuuhh…. Kenapa harus gue sih?!, ih gue yang udah keren begini disuruh ke warteg eyuuuhhh…." tiba-tiba terdengar lolongan Itachi yang menolak perintah Pein ala bences kesasar di pasar maling. Yang lain minus Itachi cengo liat seorang Uchiha berlagak bencong.

"Ayolah! Emang lo gak laper apah? Dewa Jashin akan mengiringimu selama perjalanan," Hidan komat-kamit gak jelas. Sementara Kakuzu misuh-misuh di balik cadar ala Aisyahnya(?).

'Tanda bahaya nih..' kira-kira begitulah innernya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian musibah menimpa Kakuzu.

"Kuz, kasih uang ke mereka!" kata Pein. Si kakuzu langsung mencak-mencak soal uang, tapi akhirnya dia kasih juga uang goceng ke Kisame sama Itachi gara-gara diancem suruh belanja ke supermarket (maklum si Kakuzu kan biasanya belanja di pasar loak) Singkat cerita Itachi sama Kisame langsung minggat dari markas ke warteg alias warung tetangga.

"Si Kakuz nista banget ngasih duit goceng buat makan bersembilan," Itachi misuh-misuh. Eh yang diajak ngomong ternyata lagi mampir ngapelin pacarnya di selokan. Itachi cengo liat Kisame ngomong sendiri .

Si Kisame yang baru ngeh diliatin Itachi dengan tatapan 'dasar gak waras ' langsung nyusul Itachi yang lagi minum lagi p*cari.

"Kapan lo beli p*cari Chi?"

"Oh tadi ada orang lagi naik sepeda sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas sama minum p*cari, trus gue tsukuyomi tuh orang, gue ambil deh minumannya" jawab Itachi dengan polosnya, sedangkan Kisame cuma menganga selebar... selebar...

_'hatiku untukmu Sasukeeeee…uwooooo'_ tiba-tiba Itachi malah nyanyi (?) Kisame sweatdrop.

"Eh Mbok Tsunade kira-kira mau diutangin gak yah?" tanya Kisame pas udah sampe di warung tetangga.

"Hah? Siape tuh Mbok Tsunade?" Itachi sok bego.

"Yaelah Tachi…. lo jadi orang kudet amat sih, ini mbok yang punya warung sebelah markas."

"Eh tumben lo lo pada kemari, mau ngapain lo? Awas lo macem-macem!" ancem mbok Tsunade yang mucul dari kegelapan(?) dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ini Mbok, mau beli lele 9 biji, semur jengkol, spaghetti, mie sed*p kari ayam , tom yam, gudeg Makassar(?), pupuk organik(?) sama…." To the point aja Kisame langsung nulis pesanannya yang abstrak sampe 10 lembar di tisu toilet.

"Semuanya Rp. 356.000,00," Jawab Mbok Tsunade santai sambil banting kalkulator (santai kok banting kalkulator?)

"UAAAPPPAAAAAHH?!" Kisame shock (?)

"Gak usah bawa-bawa ujan deh lo," bales Itachi yang lagi menikur pedikur di depan warung.

"Ane cuma punya goceng Mbok..." Kisame memamerkan duit goceng dengan solasi disana-sini.

"Lo mau beli makan apa mau beli yoyo HEEH?!" Si mbok yang sebenernya gaktau berapa harga yoyo itu mencak-mencak . Dan seketika itu juga, si mbok ngeliat wajah Itachi yang keriputan (eh..)

"Napa Mbok? Tersepona?" Itachi ngomong dengan pedenya. Alahasil Si mbok langsung ngacir ke belakang muntah-muntah. Si Kisame sama Itachi pun langsung kabur bawa makanannya tadi.

"Woy loooeee, gue catet utang lo pada, gue teror ntar Kakuzu!" Si Mbok Tsunade yang habis keluar dari WC langsung pasang deathglare padahal udah gak ada siapa-siapa. Seketika lagi(?) Kakuzu merasakan hawa yang tidak asing dengan bekgron petir menyambar di belakangnya.

"Woy, lo berdua lama banget sih! Nih makhluk-makhluk udah pada kejang-kejang nungguin lo!" Protes si Pein pas liat ItaKisa ngos-ngosan di gerbang markas.

"Minum oskad*n aja leader-sama!" timpal Tobi dengan wajah yang gak keliatan (yaiyalah orang pake topeng). Yang lain? Jangan ditanya. Lagi gegulingan dengan mulut berbusa!

"Ni ni nih, lo gak tau sih perjuangan kita!" habis naruh makanannya Itachi langsung melengos ke kamar ternyata mau ngasih krim anti keriput, hatinya sedih karena Mbok Tsunade langsung kabur habis liat wajahnya.

"Jiah leader, kayaknya kita punya utang lagi sama Mbok Tsunade."

"UAAPAAAAAAA?" Kakuzu nyemprot baygon eh maksudnya tereak pake toa kebanggaan Akatsuki. Lalu mati suri.

Begitu menghirup bau jengkol Akatsuki yang tepar di tanah(?) langsung bangun dan makan dengan urakan sampe plastik-plastiknya diemutin (eyyyuuuh) minus ItaKaku. Begitu balik, Itachi sweatdrop liat kawan senista seperjuangannya makan kayak babi ngesot(?) udah gitu dia cuma dijatahin nasi satu bungkus yang udah ilang dua pertiganya. Kakuzu yang udah bangun dari mati surinya akhirnya malah pingsan lagi gara-gara mikir utang, gak dapet jatah makan lagi.

"Ah kenyang sudah gue makan pupuk," Zetsu lalu pergi keluar dan dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari dia berfotosintesis ria.

"Mantap lo Kis, beli makanan banyak bener," puji Hidan.

"Ah iya dong ngutang gitu lohh..." kuah Kisame bertaburan lagi. Si Itachi bener-bener sakit hati. Udah susah-susah kabur dari Mbok Tsunade, gak dapet jatah makanan eh malah gak ikutan dipuji. Lalu dia pundung di pojokan.

"Muka lo napa Chi? Udah kayak Naruto keselek rasengan aja," tanya Sasori. Itachi masih pundung. Deidara yang liat Danna-nya perhatian sama Itachi jadi mewek trus dia ganti nanya Pein (cemburu nih?)

"Leader kenapa mukanya pucet un?" Pein yang ada di sebelahnya Deidara diem aja. Lalu tiba-tiba si Pein muntah-muntah sampe kena bajunya Deidara sama Tobi yang disampingnya.

"Uwaaaaa, leader-sama jorok!" Tobi lari keliling lapangan sambil tereak-tereak gaje. Si Pein langsung merem terkulai lemas di pangkuan Deidara(?)

"Iwwh…leader kalo mau muntah di kamar mandi dong un! jadi kena gue nih un!" gerutu Deidara.

"Dei, lo gak papa kan?" Sasori nempelin tangannya ke jidat Deidara. Tiba-tiba banyak bunga berjatuhan di belakang mereka dengan kondisi Deidara yang dipenuhi muntahan Pein. Lalu terdengar lagu Tiba-tiba Cinta Datang (?), oh ternyata Kisame lagi dengerin radio.

"Aiiih… Sasori-danna ternyata perhatian sama Dei un!" Deidara bersorak kemenangan dengan muka bencesnya.

"Ciyeeeh, tumben Sas lo udah mulai mencintai uke lo ya?" Hidan nimbrung setelah melihat drama asia.

"Hah? Uke palelu? Gue cuma nanya jangan-jangan Deidara ketularan muntahnya Pein trus ikutan muntah-muntah. Kalo lo muntah-muntah gue gak bakal mau sekamar sama loe!" Sasori jawab dengan wajah begonya. Deidara sama Hidan sweatdrop.

"Eh udah-udah jangan maho-mahoan… leader bokep kenapa nih?" Itachi yang udah ikhlas dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi pun ikut prihatin.

"Uwaaah…. Leader jangan-jangan mati! Tidaaaak ! siapa yang akan membayar utangnya!" Kakuzu menjerit lebay setelah sadar dari acara pingsannya. Tapi kemudian dia pingsan lagi kenapa?

"Kasih napas buatan aja!" Kisame tereak. Yang lain cengo sesaat.

"Sinih Tobi aja yang kasih napas buatan buat leader-sama!".

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Tobi langsung berhenti lari-lari.

Zetsu yang baru balik pun nyelem lagi.

"Kis mending lo ambil air gih sono!" perintah Hidan. Gak lama kemudian, Si Kisame balik bawa air comberan.

"Jangan Kis!" Cegah Itachi telat, tapi bukannya Pein yang kena malah Kakuzu yang langsung bangun.

"Wadow…bau apaan nih, nista banget!" tereak Kakuzu dengan benjol di kepalanya. Sekarang tau kan kenapa dia pingsan lagi?

"Ano… itu air buat ceboknya si Mimin," Jawab Kisame. Semua Akatsuki juga pada tau kalo si Mimin peliharaannya Kisame tinggal di comberan depan markas. Kakuzu langsung ambil sabit Hidan niatnya mau bunuh diri. Tapi waktu keinget pacar-pacarnya yang ditinggalkan (uang gopekan maksudnya) dia gak jadi bunuh diri.

"Terus gimana nih un? gue udah gak tahan baunya un!" Deidara protes.

"Ayo gotong leader ke panti jompo eh kasur maksudnya," ajak Itachi.

Lalu si Hidan malah bawa keranda mayit ke markas.

"Heh lo kira si leader mati apa?!" bentak Sasori.

"Ye orang ini buat mbahnya si Mimin kok yang udah sekarat noh," si Hidan nunjuk Kisame yang lagi pundung sambil bawa ikan berkeriput(?) Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Eh udah ayo-ayo 1-2-4!" Itachi tereak dengan semangat 45.

'ni anak gak pernah tk apa ya?' inner yang lain. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan , Kisame sama Itachi ngangkat Pein ke kamarnya.

* * *

Di kamarnya, Pein sudah teronggok (kayak kain aja) di kasurnya dengan damai. Sejurus kemudian Pein udah sadar gara-gara nyium bau kentutnya Tobi.

"Leader akhirnya bangun juga, hampir aja utang leader gak ada yang mau bayarin kalo leader mati," Kakuzu langsung ngomel-ngomel, lalu dibekap Akatsuki.

"Leader, kenapa tiba-tiba muntah un?" tanya Deidara.

"Gaktau juga, mungkin gue rindu sama Yayang Konan..." Jawab Pein ngelantur sambil nangis bombay.

"Yaaaah gak mungkin lah, mungkin leader punya alergi ya sama jenis makanan tertentu?" Sasori yang 'tumben pinter' ngomong dengan gaya detektifnya. Soalnya dia habis nyolong yasinnya Hidan(?)

"Tumben lo pinter Sas?" ucap Itachi yang merasa kejeniusannya tersaingi (menurutnya sendiri sih). Pasalnya si Uchiha satu ini udah merasa tersaingi di bidang ketampanan sama si rambut merah aka Sasori selama jadi anggota di Akatsuki. Padahal kan Sasori emang kyut ala bebi fes gitoo….

"Yeee, gue mah udah pinter dari jaman buyutnya Kisame!" jawab Sasori. Kisame cengo.

"Iya ya, tapi alergi gue banyak ada taneman venus, hiu, krim anti keriput, lempung, Barbie, sesajen, kasbon, sama lolipop," jawab pein sambil ngitung ala 'cap cip cup' pake pierchingnya.

"Bilang aja lo gak suka sama kita ya kan?!" Bentak Hidan sambil siap Samehada, eh sabit. Yang laennya manggut-manggut mengilhami pernyataan Hidan (?).

"Leader maksudnya sama salah satu makanan yang tadi dibeli" sambung Itachi yang rada pinteran gara-gara habis ngerebut yasin Hidan dari Sasori (readers bertanya ada apa sih dalam yasin Hidan? Hanya Hidan, Jashin dan BK yang tau)

"Oh iya gue alergi udang! Udang ato pancake ya?" kata Pein ragu.

'Dasar sok mewah!kas aja nunggak 2 taon!' inner Kakuzu

"Leader tadi kan gak ada pancake, berarti leader alergi udang!" tereak Sasori kegirangan masih dengan gaya detektifnya ditambah lagi sekarang pake kacamatanya Conan.

"Iya-iya kayaknya bener deh un, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajah sama tangan leader-sama banyak jerawatnya un?" Deidara bingung.

"Uwaaaa! Masak muka ganteng yang berpierching ini berjerawat?! TII DAAA KKKK !" Pein histeris dengan gaya slow motion.

"Jangan-jangan itu efek alerginya!" jawab Itachi.

"Wah leader dibasmi aja pake Samehada!" Kisame usul dengan wajah innocent.

"Iya bener daripada ngabisin duit!" Kakuzu asal nyambung. Yang lainnya ngasih deathglare ke Kakuzu.

"Gue bakal berdoa sama Dewa Jashin-sama!" Hidan berdoa dengan khusyuk.

"Tobi kerokin aja leader-sama biar ilang pake minyak kayu putih c*nicare itu loh!" wajah Tobi berseri-seri gak keliatan.

"Pake lempung gue aja un!" sambung Deidara semangat 45.

"Pake K*lpanax aja!" Itachi konslet otaknya.

"Leader gue jadiin boneka aja, dijamin tanpa jerawat!" Sasori iklan. Yang lainnya cengo sama usul Sasori. Pein nelen ludah.

"Aduh, aduh kalian perhatian banget ya sama gue, sampe ada yang mo ngledakin gue.." ucap sang leader sambil berlinangan air mata palsu (habis pake inst*).

"Tapi kayaknya gue bisa ngilangin sendiri, tinggal menunggu Tuhan dengerin doa gue..." kata Pein lebay.

"Gakpapa leader-sama kita ikhlas nelen leader idup-idup," Zetsu item nyeletuk.

"Iya leader-sama daripada menahan derita jelek seumur hidup!" tambah Zetsu Putih.

Saat semuanya udah siap obatnya masing-masing (baca senjatanya), tiba-tiba terasa aura hitam dari pintu gerbang markas Akatsuki.

"Tadaima…..ma….ma…ma…." ada suara lolongan dari depan markas. Akatsuki langsung merinding ngumpet di belakangnya Hiruko.

"Lho pada kemana sih?" Sementara itu Konan berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan shock berat ngeliat sampah-sampah nista berceceran. Lalu muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

Suara langkahnya semakin mendekat ke kamarnya Pein. JDEER! Pintu kamar langsung kebuka lebar. Konan berdiri dengan deathglarenya.

"Ngapain lo semua pada disini?! Kenapa kagak ada yang jawab gue?! HEH?!" bentak Konan. Yang lainnya komat-kamit kepada Dewa Jashin yang dipimpin oleh Hidan (pada pindah aliran). Lalu Konan menatap Pein yang penuh jerawat. Pein meringis, dan langsung ditabok teplon.

"Napa lo nyengir-nyengir gak jelas sama gue?"

"Ano…Konan-san, leader-sama sekarang banyak jerawatnya gara-gara makan udang," balas Tobi yang pasti tidak polos.

"Yayang Konan, maafkan Yayang Pein ya yang mukanya sekarang hancur.." ucap Pein sambil masang puppy eyes yang bikin jijay siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Yee, lo gak sadar muka lo daridulu udah hancur?" Balas Konan tajam.

"Yayang Konan trus gimana nih muka gue? Pierching gue? Majalah gu..." sandal-sandal sukses menancap di kepala Pein. Sementara Konan berpikir tentang cara menghilangkan jerawat Pein. Akatsuki yang lain pada rebutan mau ngobatin Pein.

"DIEEEEEEEM lo semuaaaaa!" tereak Konan pake toa.

"Besok pagi-pagi lo ikut gue!" lanjut Konan.

Dengan hati berseri-seri, wajah berteri-teri sampai acara biri-biri yang berkejaran bak film india….Akatsuki yang lain berpegangan tangan dan menyanyi Alhamdulillah bersama-sama. Tak lupa dengan pecis dan sarung colongan.

* * *

Paginya Konan dan Pein udah pergi tanpa sepengetahuan anggota-anggotanya.

"Leader-sama sama Konan kira-kira mau kemana ya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ke arena smackdown kali leader mau dihajar Konan habis-habisan," jawab duo Zetsu ngasal.

Sementara itu, di tempat spa langganan Konan.

"Aw…aw…eyke ganteng beut cyiiin..." aku seorang bences sambil ngelap pierchingnya Pein(?)

"Yeee, ganteng apaan jerawatan gitu, pierchingnya karatan lagi!" kata Konan.

"Huweee…Yayang Konan.. sampe kapan nih yayang Pein disini?" rengek Pein sambil nangis, mukanya persis kayak kuntilanak gak lolos seleksi Miss Kunti yang make-upnya luntur.

"12 jam lagi ya Yayang Pein….." jawab Konan belagak sayang dengan tatapan 'selamanya sampe lo mati!'.

Alhasil Pein nangis kejer sambil di pegangin dua bences.

"Huwaaaaaa…menyedihkaaaaannnn….."

.

.

**-THE END-**

**Gaje ya? Saya kehabisan ide….**

**Karena author tidak terlalu suka curhat di sini, jadi author hanya kasih beberapa kata saja ya….**

**Akatsuki tidak suka orang yang bohong, walau mereka sendiri suka bohong. Jadi..**

**Mohon kejujurannya! (readers : apa maksudnya?)**

**Maksudnya terima kritik dan sarannya kok! Tapi tidak terima sumbangan apalagi terima lamaran!**

**Terimakasih….**


End file.
